Mixed Berries
by Pegorge
Summary: Childhood AU. Constantly being teased as a child Ichigo had enough problems because of his hair and name, but because of his small stature there wasn't much he could do. Here comes his savior, a kid with hair and a name that might just be worse than his. Rated T for now.


**Summary**: Childhood AU. Constantly being teased as a child Ichigo had enough problems because of his hair and name, but because of his small stature there wasn't much he could do. Here comes his savior, a kid with hair and a name that might just be worse than his.

**A/N:** Inspired by this picture ( Grimm-Ichi . Tumblr . Com post/54415394846/grimmichiheaven). I couldn't help but call this fanfic blueberry after reading about it in the grimmichi tag on tumblr. It was just too precious. I just wanted to write Grimmjow mistaking Ichigo as a girl when they were young but now I want to write them growing up together. Hopefully this doesn't suck and I'm always open to constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer**: Obviously I don't own Bleach. My drawing and creativity level is not that high.

**A/N:** Updated with that correction made by Beccabh32. Thank You! I guess I wasn't thinking and just took it off the wiki.

* * *

**Only the Beginning**

* * *

It was quiet. The sound of the small orange haired child's panting could be heard clearly. He was trying his best to keep quiet so that those thumping footsteps that surrounded him wouldn't find him. Ichigo was tired. He had been running from the other children for a while now as they had chased him from school to this park. Hiding in the play structure in one of the tubes he wasn't concealed completely as both sides were open and it was only a matter of time before they found him. He tucked his knees to his chest and he hugged his head as covered his ears to block out all the sounds. The footsteps, the shouts, his whimpering and soft sobs. His eyes were shut tight. He repeated the words in his head like a spell as if it was going to come true if he did, "If you don't see or hear them then they aren't there."

Wrong.

"Oh, found you Strawberry."

He continued to deny it, but it was too late as the child had started to call for the others. Run. His instincts told him so he started to make a break for it as he headed out the way that wasn't blocked. Just as he was able to run three measly steps he was tumbling to the ground with a thump. His hands and knees scrapped and he was covered with dirt. All he could do was turn and stare at his bullies as they all began to surround him. His heart beat quickly in his chest as his arms went up to at least protect his head and face from what they were going to do. Usually they didn't beat him, only tease him and mock his hair and name. They usually gave him a push if he didn't carry out their orders right or refused to. They pulled on his hair a lot as they mocked it, but he didn't know what was going to happen this time.

Just as he was thinking that the leader of the group, the biggest one reached over and gripped his hair tight as they dragged his head up. He whimpered in pain as he reached up to try to break the grip, but to no avail. He could hear them laugh at his pain.

"You're not crying for that girl or your mom this time?" The grip tightened as they pulled him up higher. "Cry. Maybe you'll get lucky and they'll come save you again."

"Oi! You need some help there?"

Ichigo let his eyes open as he felt the grip in his hair loosen slightly as everyone's attention turned to the new face. His hair was a light blue that matched his eyes. His features looked sharp and foreign as he looked down at them from the top of the play structure. A huge grin was on the other's face.

"What!? Who would let you help us?"

The grip in his hair was finally released as all of their attention was now focused on the new kid. The blue haired child jumped off the structure and started to head his way before finally standing behind him and he felt a hand on top of his head pressing down slightly but not causing any pain.

"You guys? I don't think I was talking to you idiots."

Ichigo was now looking up into the eyes of the grinning blue haired child as the other was grinning down at him, "So you wanna get out of here shorty?" Ichigo hadn't yet registered in his mind what the other had called him as he simply stared blankly with a nod of his head. He heard the other laugh before he could feel the larger hand give him a rough petting, "Sounds good."

There was a flash of blue before the taller child started to throw punches left and right. Ichigo watched with wide eyes. He was strong and tall. He was fast. Faster, stronger, and taller than the other kids. Only a few minuets had passed before he returned. The other kids crying as they ran away and out of the park.

"Oi. You alright?"

The boy held out a hand to Ichigo and he took a few seconds before finally grabbing his hand and standing up now. Ichigo nodded finally speaking to answer.

"Yes, t-thank you."

Ichigo was doing his best to dust himself off, wincing slightly as it stung to move his arms and legs as the skin there was scrapped pretty badly. He felt scared and in awe of the taller male at the same time as those light blue eyes looked over him, taking him in.

He hummed before he spoke with a large, lopsided smile, his hands entwined behind his head palms pressed against his head his arms pulled up behind his head, "I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. What's yer name shorty?"

Ichigo could only let a frown appear on his face as he glared at him, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo and not shorty. I'm a normal height jerk."

He could hear him laugh before a heavy hand rested on his head and Ichigo kept that scowl on his face, "Pretty spunky huh? Well that didn't help you much earlier. You looked pretty scared."

The other was just teasing him now, Ichigo knew that. He even thanked this jerk earlier and as much as he wanted to retract those words he had saved him and he was thankful for that, "I've been taking karate! There were too many of them..." His voice trailed off as he finished that last word.

"Well you're just a girl so I don't expect you to do too much. If you grew your hair out maybe they wouldn't tease and bully you."

Ichigo blinked before he could feel his face heat up in anger, "I'm a boy you idiot!" He really wanted to just give him a good, clean punch to the face. He could see the surprise in the other's eyes as he said that and it finally seemed to registered in the blue haired child's brain as he laughed again, "Seriously? How old are you? Six?"

"I'm eight!"

There was that obnoxious, mocking laughter again, "Seriously? Well I'm only a year older, but I wasn't that tiny when I was eight."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be shocked but along with that he was more angry than shocked. Only one year older than him? He could only think that was unfair just by comparing their physical appearances. At least the other had a name and hair as ridiculous as his, but Ichigo was sure he wasn't the type that would get bullied.

Ichigo was trying his best to get stronger. He had even asked his mom to sign him up for karate lessons after Karin and Yuzu were born. He wanted to protect them. He wasn't crying anymore now after four years and he was stronger but sometimes he was unable to take action like today. He was stronger but he just had to be braver now.

Ichigo especially hated it when they mocked his name. It meant strawberry but there was much more to it than that. He had heard his dad say it. His name meant "one who protects" and Ichigo was determined to live up to his name. He wanted to be someone who could protect the ones he loved. He wanted to be strong and confident like...what was that difficult to say name again?

"Jagger...jack?"

"Hah? Why're you calling me by my last name just call me Grimmjow. Besides you didn't even pronounce it right."

He was slightly red in the face embarrassed that he had said that out loud. There were other things he got wrong too. He thought it was his name but it was his fault in the first place for saying his name in a weird order. Looking over the other Ichigo actually couldn't blame him. He was obviously foreign after all. Sure he spoke near fluent Japanese but if you listened to him carefully he did have a bit of an accent.

"Well anyways you owe me so adding a bit more won't matter. I'll walk you home. a little princess like you is bound to get into some trouble." He heard him laugh, "Got a feeling you'll end up getting into more trouble if I don't."

He frowned. He was treating him like he was too weak to walk or something. It was only a few scrapes and it only stung a bit. He didn't break anything.

"I don't need your help for that and I told you I wasn't a girl!"

Ichigo was fuming now, his face was red. He didn't want to be known as a princess and definitely not a little one. He watched the other just nonchalantly wave a hand as he responded back.

"Yer sure as hell are as noisy as one. Besides you sure suit it."

In what world did he look like a princess? This guy was blind. Thinking about it he did owe the other and he had to pay him back somehow. He was really hesitant to do this but he had just saved him from getting worse injuries so repaying him was only the right thing to do.

Ichigo continued, "But I do owe you so do you want to come for dinner?"

Grimmjow was grinning widely, "Oh sounds good, but that only clears up one of your debts alright princess?"

He felt the other's palm pressing down on his head and reached to throw it off, "Stop that!"

"Why? You afraid I'll make you even shorter? Don't worry. I don't think its possible for you to be any shorter." He finished with an annoying laugh.

This guy was the biggest jerk he had ever met but Ichigo knew he wasn't a bad guy, "Shut up." His words weren't that harsh anymore, "Let's just go."

"Fine. I was getting hungry anyways. Lead the way to yer castle princess."

Ichigo had a feeling that nickname was permanent now.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not very good at writing long chapters so hopefully that was long enough. Grimmjow will meet that family next although it's a bit fast. Didn't bother to re-read this sorry.


End file.
